Shadow vs Trunks: Battle in an Alternate Universe
by Hobbzz
Summary: Trunks mistakes Shadow for one of Dr. Gero's Androids. Super Shadow vs. Super Saiyan Trunks. One Shot.


I decided to put the entire story into a one shot. The chapters were too short before. I think it's much better this way.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Shadow the Hedgehog and Dragonball Z**

**Battle in an Alternate Universe**

"Bye Mom!" said Trunks as he closed the glass roof of his time machine. "I love you!"

"I love you too Trunks!" said Bulma with tears in her eyes.

Trunks typed in the coordinates for the time machine to go back nineteen years into the past. After this, he pushed the liftoff button and waved to his mother.

--

_I have finally collected all seven of the chaos emeralds, _thought Shadow, looking at the emeralds floating around himself._ I should be able to defeat the damned Black Doom with no trouble at all._

Shadow used chaos control to zoom towards the city with the dark cloud over it, which would be where Black Doom was.

It didn't take him long to realize that the chaos power had transported him to somewhere that was not Earth.

--

Trunk's time machine was heading towards the ground at an alarming speed. Trunks opened the glass roof manually, flew out and caught the time machine with one both hands. Trunks gently put the time machine on the ground and looked around.

_What's going on. This can't be the past. This doesn't even look like Earth. _All that was around him was flat white sand of some sort. There were no hills, mountains, trees or anything else. There was just white sand as far as the eye could see.

Trunks looked up to see a strange looking hedgehog-human heading towards the ground head-first. Trunks was going to go help it but as soon as he moved a muscle the hedgehog opened its eyes, flipped over and landed perfectly in the sand.

It looked at him seriously.

_That thing looks only half human. But he must have a descent power level to pull off what it just did._

Trunks attempted to sense the creatures power level but could not sense anything.

_No! It must be another one of Dr. Gero's damned androids. It must have seen me going to the past and somehow sent me here. How am I going to warn Goku about the androids now!? Even if I defeat it, I might not be able to get off this planet with the time machine. Grrrr. I'm gonna kill that android!_

Trunks gathered energy in the palm of his hand, dashed forward and shot the powerful blast right at the hedgehog.

--

Shadow jumped out of the way of the blast.

_Why is this boy attacking me, _thought Shadow. _He must be working for Black Doom. Damn it!_

Trunks jumped up and shot another blast at Shadow but Shadow dodged it. Shadow then threw a kick at Trunks and hit him in the face. Trunks was unaffected by this. He punched Shadow back in the face, sending Shadow straight to the ground.

Shadow hit the ground hard and the white sand flew into the air.

Shadow pulled himself up to a kneeling position. _Who is this boy? _He thought. _My kick didn't even phase him._

_The chaos emeralds must be around here somewhere, _he thought while looking around. He spotted a small sparkle in the distance. There were several other sparkles all around it.

_That's it! They must have all landed together, _he thought as he got up and skidded towards them using his hover shoes.

_He must be holding back, _thought Trunks_. There is no way that one of Dr. Gero's androids could be this weak. I don't have time for this. _

"Show me your full POWER!!" yelled Trunks, powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Shadow picked up the emeralds and let them float above his head.

"If that's how you really want it!" he yelled back, taking in the Chaos energy and transforming into the super form.

Shadow and Trunks stood facing each other. Both had bleach hair with a golden aura around them.

_What's going on? _thought Trunks. _How can he possibly transform into a Super Saiyan? This makes no sense! He's an android!_

"How have you transformed?!" yelled Trunks. "You're an android. A million pieces of scrap metal, molded and connected together to create a heartless monster. There is no way you are a Saiyan!"

"I never claimed to be a Saiyan, whatever that is," replied Shadow, wondering how this boy knew that he was an android. "I have transformed by different means."

Shadow hovered slowly into the air. "And now, I will destroy you for standing in my way!"

Shadow zoomed towards Trunks and kicked him in the stomach at such at such a high speed that Trunks didn't even think to react.

Shadow leapt away from Trunks. Trunks dashed towards Shadow and threw a powerful punch. Shadow barely dodged it. The two were soon locked in an aerial combat; punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. The fighting went on for a little bit longer, Trunks having the upper hand. Shadow backed away and shot several energy blasts at Trunks. Trunks blocked them all with the palm of his hand.

_This guy's power has increased amazingly but he is still nothing compared to the other androids, _thought Trunks. _He must still be hiding his full power._

Shadow broke away from the fight, rolled into a ball, and shot himself up at Trunks' jaw. Trunks soared into the air but quickly stopped himself and rubbed his jaw.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Trunks, cockily, looking down at Shadow.

Trunks grabbed the handle of his sword and was about to pull it out but then thought, _I could finish this off a lot quicker with a certain attack of mine._

Trunks put his hands in front of him. He then moved his hands around at a fast pace, criss-crossing his arms every so often. He then stopped and put his palms flat out in front of him, forming a triangle between his hands.

He let out a loud yell. "BURNING ATTACK!!"

A large blast formed between his hands and shot down towards Shadow. Shadow dodged the blast with little effort and watched the blast hit the strange white sand. A small fire started where the blast hit and quickly spread as far as both Shadow and Trunks could see. Whatever the white sand was, it was definitely flammable.

_Well that attack didn't work very well, _thought Trunks._ I need to think of a follow-up for it so next time my opponent won't be so lucky._

Trunks watched the fire start to burn his time machine. _Damn it! I'd better hope the time machine holds out! It may be my only hope of leaving this planet. But there must be another way. How else could that android have gotten here?_

"GRRRR! Tell me how to get away from here! If you don't, then I'm going to have to beat the mechanics out of you until you do tell me!"

Shadow sank all the way down to the ground. Trunks did the same but stopped right above the fire. Shadow walked through the fire towards Trunks, not flinching at all. Flames moved all around him, occasionally hits his face. Shadow showed no sign of pain.

"I can't be beaten," said Shadow. "Just give up."

"You think you're invincible, don't you? You're just like all the other androids!"

Trunks zoomed forward towards Shadow.

Shadow looked straight into Trunks eyes.

"Chaos!…" Shadow moved his legs and arms in front of his face.

"Control!!" Shadow stretched his arms and legs back out. An enormous explosion came from his body. Trunks put his arms in front of his face to block the blast.

"What the hell!?" he yelled. _Where did he get that energy? It came out of nowhere!_

The explosion engulfed Trunks. The white sand reacted with the explosion and made the explosion even bigger.

Trunks couldn't block the blast any longer. "AAAAAHH!!" Parts of Trunks' clothing started to disintegrate.

The explosion slowly calmed down.

Smoke was everywhere.

Shadow grunted. "That wasn't so hard. All I have to do now is figure out how to get back."

The smoke cleared revealing a worn out Trunks.

Shadow could believe his eyes. He had used his trump card. _This boy really is undefeatable!, _he thought.

Trunks' jacket was gone. His black undershirt had a rip in the center of it, revealing part of Trunks' stomach. There was also a rip in the left pant leg which made Trunks' knee visible.

"Are you gonna tell me how to get off this crazy planet?" asked Trunks proudly.

"I did not intend to come here," said Shadow with no emotion. "I am as clueless as you are. I gather you have come here unwillingly as well?"

The fire around them was roaring to enormous heights.

"What do you mean!? We can't have just appeared here for no reason. It's not logical!"

"It might have something to do with the Chaos control. It tends to cause strange things to happen."

"Well can you reverse the effect?"

"I might be able to if something interferes with the Chaos control."

Trunks suddenly understood. "My time machine! The effects of my time machine must have reacted with your Chaos control!"

"That makes sense. Can you get your time machine to work again?"

_Damn! I hope the time machine is still in one piece! _Trunks zoomed towards where he remember the time machine being. It was still there. But it didn't appear to be operable. Trunks went to down and picked it up. It was still on fire. Trunks threw it into the air the fire dissolved off of it. He caught it with one hand.

"Hey! Can you hold this up for me? I need to get inside it to see if it still works."

"Uh… Sure."

Shadow flew over and held the time machine up. Trunks opened the glass roof. It was very burnt but it was not destroyed. It was designed very powerful by his mother. Trunks went into the machine to find that it was perfectly fine. The fire had only damaged the outside of it. Trunks flicked a few switches and pushed a few buttons and the time machine was soon ready for takeoff. The coordinates were set exactly how they had been set before he had been sent to this strange planet.

"Okay. Now, let go of the time machine and do exactly what you were doing before we met."

"Got it."

Shadow threw the time machine into the air a little bit more so that it didn't touch the flames and then began muttering some words.

"Chaos…"

Trunks closed the roof of the time machine and put his finger above the Go button.

"Control!!"

Trunks pushed the Go button.

The two were soon off the dreaded fiery planet and back where they belonged.

--

Trunks was back in his own timeline. His time machine crashed in front of the broken down Capsule Corp. Trunks hopped out of his time machine.

--

Shadow flopped down onto the grass where he had been when he had used the Chaos control. _Finally, _he thought. Shadow headed off towards Black Doom yet again. He decided to walk this time.

_--_

Trunks walked up to his mother inside his house.

"Trunks! You're back!" yelled Bulma, running up to her son and hugging him tightly. "How did it go? Did you give Goku the antidote?"

"Well I ran into a little trouble. Could you maybe be able to fix the time machine?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why? What happened, Trunks?"

"Well…" Trunks stepped away from his mother revealing the destroyed time machine through the open front door.

Bulma gasped.

Trunks itched the back of his head and let out a guilty giggle.

--

The End.


End file.
